Lethal Hope
by shadow101202
Summary: After the time of the Red River series. Zero travels back in time, to find an artifact that may be able to change him back to a human. RamsesXZero


This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Lethal Hope

**Warnings: MaleXMale sex**

(Summary: After the time of the Red River series. Zero travels back in time, to find an artifact that may be able to change him back to a human.)

Entering the pristine office of the Cross Academy headmaster, Zero frowned, he didn't want to be here. He didn't need to be reminded of this place that held painful memories for him. The headmaster motioned for him to take a seat in the one of the velvet office chairs.

"It's good to see you Zero-kun," he said in a friendly manner. Zero took note that the headmaster had seemed to have aged considerably since their last encounter.

"I wish I could say the same to you headmaster," was Zero's curt reply. A moment of silence passed as the headmaster nodded in sympathy.

"Calling you here... I wasn't sure you would actually come," the headmaster wrung his hands a bit before continuing, "I thought you might be interested in some information I recently discovered," Zero frowned, he didn't want to be caught up in some strange quest that the headmaster had thought up. The headmaster pulled out an old scroll unrolling it with a careful touch appropriate to handle something so delicate. "This scroll mentions an artifact that as it says can 'deliver children of the night from their burden'. I checked a bit more into this and the author was a pureblood that lived during the time of the Egyptian empire. But unfortunately, the artifact I believe he is referring to was lost around the time of Ramses I..." Zero had been surprised that such a solution had existed, but alas, it was lost to the ages.

"What a waste of time," the vampire muttered as he stood to take his leave. The headmaster stood with him,

"Wait Zero... there's more," Zero gave him a look that said 'this better be good', the headmaster smiled, "You haven't changed all that much you know," Zero's face contorted into a deep furrow of anger,

"You're wrong! ...Anyway, what else is there if the artifact was lost?" the older man just nodded.

"In cleaning a part of the attic in the west wing, I discovered an ancient spell that might be able to send someone back in time," the headmaster wasn't sure if Zero's eyes could get any wider. Zero slammed his hands down on the sturdy oak desk,

"Give it to me!" Zero demanded tersely. The headmaster frowned and shook his head,

"You weren't listening Zero, I said 'might be able to', I'm not sure what the spell entails. You could be stuck in that time forever, a one-way ticket. I just need a day or two to translate the rest of the spell. I know you can wait just a little longer, right?" the headmaster inspected him with a stern eye. Zero sighed and murmured a 'yes sir' under his breath, withdrawing from the spacious office to wander the slightly reconstructed halls of the school he once abhorred and protected.

Before Zero knew it, evening had arrived, hearing the familiar toll of the bell that signaled the night class rung in the background. He found his feet carrying him back to the headmaster's office. Trying the handle, he was surprised to find that the door had been left unlocked, _is it his old age, or is he just being careless? _the solemn vampire wondered. Moving aside the large portrait of the man's family crest, Zero discovered the keypad locked safe. Quietly entering Yuki's birthday provided the affirmative click he was looking for. Opening the safe revealed a number of documents, as well as the two archaic, yellowed scrolls. Tempting as it was to browse through the other secretive forms that lay within the vault, Zero decided to only remove the two items he required. Making the room seem untouched, he left the office for the second time that day. Once outside, Zero climbed to the roof where he could read easily by the light of the moon. As he unfurled the first scroll, he cursed his luck, the scroll was in fact written in a dead language that he had no knowledge of. He did make out the name Ramses I spread throughout the contents of the scroll. Frowning, Zero placed the first scroll underneath the shelter of one of the shelters on the roof. The second scroll was also in the departed language, but since it was a spell, Zero figured it wouldn't matter; he just hoped he could pronounce it properly. Jumbled, foreign words fell from the young vampire's lips as he closed his eyes and focused his mind on what he imagined Egypt looked like and mumbled an internal mantra of 'Ramses I'... But even as Zero finished reading the words that were repeated on the scroll, he felt that nothing was happening, no lights, or images in his head, absolutely nothing. Zero sighed, he could only have expected something like this to happen, here he was reciting an ancient spell in some ancient language that he didn't know, and didn't know if it would even work. He returned to the room that the headmaster had prepared for him. These days he didn't really sleep, mostly because he didn't need to. Staring at the ceiling usually helped pass the time fairly well. He was feeling a bit melancholic and reminiscent as he smirked at how silly it would have been for anyone to see up on the school roof. Hopefully, no one had seen him, but that seemed unlikely, considering how many night classers tended to skip classes in favor of more, undesirable, activities. The day's long trip, and his own thoughts began wearing on his consciousness. After only a few seconds of closing his eyes, Zero drifted into a deep sleep, and managed to overlook the strange mist that engulfed the room...

* * *

Waking up in a strange place was not out of the unusual for this skilled hunter, but the surroundings he found himself in were usually somewhat more familiar than this. He stood up quickly to get out of the way of... an ox pulling a cart?

"Don't just lay in the road boy!" the harsh cart driver yelled at him. The dialogue the man had spoken to him was not recognizable, but Zero was able to understand it nonetheless. Zero dodged a few other vehicles and moved among the various people out on the street. His clothes had changed... _Probably part of the spell contract._ Moving towards the main street he proceeded to gather information on this "artifact" that may have belonged to the Pharaoh.

Wandering about town probably wasn't a good idea, but Zero needed to hear of a way into the palace. Down alleys, and up main roads seemed to lead to nothing, but a feeling of claustrophobia, and ringing ears from the deafening noise of so many people. Finally, he retreated to a residential area and caught a lucky break at the well, listening to some gossiping older women.

"I heard that Pharaoh Ramses never stays overnight with any of his women," said a stouter one.

"I know! He sends them away as soon as he's finished with him," said another.

"How is he ever going to find a women of caliber to be the Queen of Egypt," a lanky woman added in. The first woman that had spoken smiled as if she knew something the others didn't. The lanky woman noticed this and spoke of it,

"Quit grinning like a fool, and spit it out already, you know this is the Gossiper's Well, don't you?"

"Yes, well... I heard that the Pharaoh has had a craving for exotic dancers, as of late, and is even taking some of their girls into his harem!" the shorter woman exclaimed excitedly. The other two women just rolled their eyes at her, "But don't you see?" the stouter woman continued, "we can dress up _our _girls and send them in as exotic dancers, if we get lucky, he'll choose one of them to take into his harem!" the other women suddenly realized how ingenious the woman's plan was and quickly started chattering about what they would have their girls wear.

Zero frowned, _so I have to join a troupe to get into the palace... this may be more difficult than I first thought... But I've come too far to give up now._ As Zero rounded a corner deep in thought, he bumped into an elderly person, and knocked him to the ground. Startled, the man looked up at Zero with a bewildered look on his face. Zero pulled the man to his feet and dusted him off a bit as he apologized, and began to walk away, when the man finally found his voice,

"You're perfect!" the man exclaimed in adulation. Zero turned and raised an eyebrow as the man latched onto his sleeve babbling about things that he wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of, "I am a musician, my name is Rahli Ahkmen, but that is not important right now..." he took a pause to catch his breath, "I have been looking for another beautiful person to join my troupe since my the young man who leads our troupe twisted his ankle. Oh please tell me you will perform with us!" Zero none too gently pried Ahkmen's arm from his own limb,

"Sir... I'm not interested in dancing for anyone, ever," Zero strictly told the musician.

"Ah... I see... well, what a shame. We were supposed to perform for his Excellency, the Pharaoh, Ramses I. But I imagine we will have to decline-" Zero insistently interrupted him,

"Did you say you would be performing for the Pharaoh?" the man smiled as if he knew that Zero would agree to be in his troupe even though the young vamp hadn't consented to it yet.

"Why yes, I did, didn't I? We, the troupe Gramyre, have been invited among a few other elite troupes to perform for him." Ahkmen explained. Zero failed to notice the expression on the man's face.

"When will you be entertaining for the Pharaoh?" Zero asked, hoping that it was soon enough that he wouldn't have to worry about the spell wearing off... If it ever did. _Something tells me this spell will be short-term... I only hope I that I can find what I came to look for before it wears off..._

"The evening after tomorrow is when we will be displaying our talents, plenty of time to teach you how to dance properly," the man nodded to himself. Zero was silent for a while before nodding. "Come, we need to prepare you! ...What did you say your name was? " Ahkmen asked as he walked off moving faster than Zero had given the short man credit for, and so he had to hasten his pace to keep up with the troupe leader.

"My name is Zero." Rahli nodded. Only now was Zero finally thankful for the small amount of dance instruction that his mentor, and Yuki had forced on him. Although he wasn't sure if this was the same kind of dancing, but at least he could follow a beat. Leading Zero through the city, they arrived at the outskirts, where several tents which varied in size were pitched in neat, sectional camps. Rahli Ahkmen walked up to one of the larger, grander tents and pulled back the flap,

"Welcome, my boy, to the Gramyre troupe," everyone in the tent stopped what they were doing as the two of them entered. Ahkmen laughed as he embraced a woman in her twenties, pecking her cheek in greeting.

"My family! I have wonderful news, I have found us a fill-in for your brother," Rahli spoke excitedly.

"Father, tell me why you chose him," the exotic woman looked Zero over in an unassuming manner. The musician's face lit up in excitement,

"My dear, Camila, isn't he just perfect! Here let me show you," the man reached up and knocked off the hood that hid most of Zero's features. There was some gasps throughout the room, from the women and the men both.

"He's gorgeous papa," commented one of the younger girls, Camila nodded in agreement. Zero, who felt self-conscious and exposed, pulled the hood back over his head. The older man chuckled,

"No need to be embarrassed, my boy, you have quite exotic features, and besides you will be bearing a bit more than you are showing now," he motioned to Zero's lower half. Zero murmured and turned away, he wasn't sure what to think of that, but he didn't have much time to dwell on the thought. One of the young men came limping forward, leaning on a sturdy looking walking stick, he approached the center of the small group.

"Is _he_ to be my replacement, Father?" questioned the eldest looking of the siblings.

"Why of course Nathaniel, he has a dancer's body, no?" Nathan looked over Zero, but in a much more critical way than that of Camila.

"Have you even asked him if he has ever danced?" Ahkmen looked a little taken aback and scratched his head,

"Well no... My boy, have you ever danced?" he directed his question at Zero. Zero frowned,

"A little... My... my sister taught me, although it may be different from what your style is..." Zero wasn't exactly sure how to say it.

"Well, at this point we must take what we can get, my children! This is a once and a life time opportunity! Let us not waste it," Ahkmen motioned, "We shall begin training right this very instant!"

By the end of the first day of exercises and simple steps, Zero was exhausted, but it was a good feeling. They brought a large feast to the table, offering many colorful foods that Zero had never seen before. Rahli piled the young man's plate high and encouraged him to try the many different foods that were available and passed it in Zero's direction. Being a vampire, Zero didn't eat, but he decided to try for the sake of politeness... He could taste everything! It was as if he was human, at least in that respect.

The next day, Zero showed his small skill in dancing, as he had expected it was quite different than the troupe had been hoping for. Camila whispered to her father,

"I think this may have been a mistake father..." Rahli frowned at his daughter's comment and protested,

"You will see, my daughter, he is a fast learner, of this I am sure," Rahli nodded in affirmation of his statement, ending the conversation. All day they danced, and by the end of the day, Zero moved through the steps in a way that none of the others did,

"It is mesmerizing, young Zero," said Ahkmen of the man's dancing, "it is as if you are avoiding some invisible force that will grab you up the instant you take a wrong step!" Zero was a little surprised at how well this man could interpret his moves. It was exactly how the troupe leader described, Zero was thinking back to his evasive maneuvers training and suddenly, the dance had become that much easier. Evening time came, but Zero ate very little at the dinner, his nerves were getting to him, especially the new information that Rahli had told him. The older man had took him aside a few minutes after cool down stretches, to speak to him about something more "private",

"Now... my boy, Zero... You may or may not be aware that the Pharaoh is... well, rather that is to say, he takes many bedmates... I also know that my son, Nathaniel may have possibly been relieved by the injury, although he denies it, that he will not be chosen to be taken to the Pharaoh's harem for the night... If he selects you my boy, you must accept, it is not only the polite thing to do, but also it is a great insult, worthy of death, to refuse a Pharaoh in his own court... Do you understand?" Zero sighed, this was not something he had really expected, but it was something that he might have to deal with now. If the Pharaoh chose him, he could get a look at this artifact, and perhaps after he had obtained it, he would be transported back to the present. Didn't most spells work that way? You reach the goal and then it wears off... At least that was what happened in books.

"Yes... I understand, Ahkmen-san," Rahli gave him a funny look, but nodded and patted him on the back.

Now that they were entering the palace, an odd sense of calm filled Zero's being. Those that were going to dance, including himself, began to stretch in the grand hallway, and while the other musicians warmed up, Nathan and Rahli went to greet the Pharaoh. Taking the dance floor was not the problem, the dance was almost perfectly executed, it was the way Camila tried to take over the lead role, which Zero had been appointed, as if to show him up. Zero was going to have none of it though, and moved in more ways than he knew his body could manage. There was a large applause as the troupe finished their danced and bowed before the throne. Ramses rose from his seat to speak to the troupe,

"Ahkmen, you certainly have a wonderful family here... It was a pity that your eldest son could not participate tonight, although I enjoyed your replacement just as much... Is he a foreigner?" Ahkmen let out a hearty chuckle,

"Yes he is, I am pleased to hear that you enjoyed it Your Grace," Rahli beamed with pride at his troupe.

"Yes... If you wouldn't mind I'd like to borrow him for the night..." Ramses let his eyes wander over Zero's well-defined chest. The only thing besides the customary jewelry he was wearing was a traditional knee length skirt, it had some kind of other name, but Zero couldn't remember.

"Ah... I see... Well Zero?" Ahkmen questioned the young man. Zero stood from where he had been kneeling on the floor.

"If I might ask for something in return, Pharaoh?" Zero posed the question in a humble manner, although his intentions were anything but. After they had finished their dance, Zero had noticed the small trinket that the Pharaoh wore around his neck. It had to be the artifact that he was looking for.

"Of course," Ramses replied, "what could I offer you?" Zero nodded in the direction of the necklace,

"The trinket you hold around your neck," there were several gasps and an outbreak of whispers throughout the court, the Pharaoh looked like he was going to turn Zero down, when a councilor cut him to the chase,

"Such insolence! How dare you try to barter with the Pharaoh of Egypt! You should be honored! That 'trinket' which His Grace holds around his neck is very important to traditions held up by this country! Guards! Arrest this commoner!" the man was yelling and spitting. He had even turned a slight shade of purple. The guards entered the room to take Zero away, when Ramses raised a hand to calm the commotion in his throne room.

"That will not be necessary, I agree to his request," the councilor's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he turned to his leader,

"But Your Grace-" the elder man was cut off by his ruler,

"I will not here any more of this from you Zaheeb," Ramses glared slightly at the outspoken councilor. He then turned his attention back to his guards,

"Please escort this young man to my bed chambers," he smiled particularly as he mentioned the last two words.

The chamber was quite elaborate in it's sheer attention to detail. Zero examined the patterns on the walls carefully, they were very beautiful. Zero regretfully turned himself to look at the plush bed of the Pharaoh. _I really hope this works out the way I think it will. 'Cause if it doesn't... _Interrupting his thoughts, the Pharaoh himself entered the room. Zero bowed in greeting, but Ramses looked displeased,

"You don't need to be so formal with me here, I'll allow you to call me Ramses," the Pharaoh seemed to address him a bit differently than before. There was a long pause of silence as Ramses took off his head piece as well as his necklace before Zero asked,

"What is the importance of that necklace?" Ramses smiled as he ran his fingers over it.

"Well. I suppose one might think of it as an engagement present to my future bride, the future Queen of Egypt," the monarch replied. Walking over to a burner, he lit some incense to ease the tense mood the room seemed to hold, although that was mostly on the behalf of Zero himself. Ramses appeared to be quite comfortable with himself. The sudden overwhelming dizzy sensation that overcame Zero caught him off guard, so much so he had to sit on the bed, for fear of losing his balance. Placing a hand to his head, he looked up at Ramses, who had finished disrobing himself, and appeared to be unaffected by the same thing that was affecting Zero,

"Wh-What did you do to me?" Zero accused the man. Ramses smiled as he pushed Zero all the way down onto the bed, and moved to undo the only article of clothing Zero was wearing.

"Why, I only lit some incense to calm your nerves," he responded in an oh, so innocent way. Zero glared at his captor,

"Give me the necklace," he said grimly. The Pharaoh only grinned and responded,

"Of course... after I get my end of the bargain... Why do you want it so badly anyway?" They were now lying together on the bed, naked, and Ramses was leaning over Zero, getting closer to his face than the young vampire preferred. Turning his head proved futile as Ramses just moved to tease his neck with bronze kissed lips. Pausing, the ruler waited for an answer to his question, but when none came, he continued on. While Ramses continued to move down the body before him, Zero gasped as everywhere that the man touched seemed to burn with pleasure. "Mm, it's good, isn't it? I only use it for my more 'reluctant' guests," Zero was not used to being unable to control himself and his body writhed in its unabashed state. Zero was feeling more sensitive than he had ever felt, every touch, every move that Ramses made against his skin had him reeling inches away from orgasm. This intense feeling of pleasure burned a course through his veins, almost as intense as the bloodlust he felt at times. Ramses moved along quickly turning him over to inspect the other side. Zero was startled by the movement, but didn't do anything to stop it. _This... is so different than... What? _Ramses gently kneaded the fleshy buttocks in front of him before snatching up a small chalice of honey. Drizzling it onto the rosebud proved wise, as it parted slightly to receive the nectar given. Zero couldn't contain the shivers that racked his body as the liquid seeped inside of him. "Heh... looks like you'll enjoy this," Ramses comment somewhat irked Zero, but he decided to let it pass in favor of the blissful indulgence of a prostate massage. Zero's breathe was becoming more and more labored as he was plundered from behind with skillful fingers that sought out his most personal regions. Ramses could tell that the man below him wouldn't last, and so he stopped, but did not expect the consequences of his actions. Zero rolled over and spread himself, parting his milky thighs with his hands. He only partially glanced at the man that was giving him a hungry look, he wasn't proud of having to rely on anyone else, but perhaps just this once... he could let his individualistic nature slide... just once. After also covering himself generously with the sweet substance, the Pharaoh moved to tease the young man below him. Rubbing in such an erogenous manor that was sure to drive even the most conservative partner mad, Ramses drew out sounds that one would not expect from such a stoic young man. With steely eyes, and an equally steely grip, Ramses pushed into the hollowed caverns of vice like pleasure in several plunges, each one taking the men higher than the last. Amethyst eyes met two-toned ones as the men rode out their pleasure in matched ecstasy.

After Zero had recovered from the intense sex, he carefully looked over to the nightstand where the necklace was... But it was gone!

"The necklace..." the object of his journey suddenly appeared in front of his face, only to disappear just as quickly. Rolling over, Zero saw the captor of his prize holding it smugly,

"You still have not answered my question about why you so desire my necklace," Ramses held it just out of Zero's reach, almost as if to tease him, which he wouldn't put beyond the capabilities of this Pharaoh.

"I..." _I really shouldn't tell him... It could get me killed. _Ramses raised an eyebrow in expectancy, _But this guy isn't going to give it to me 'til I tell him though... _Zero sighed heavily, "I am a vampire... a monster," Ramses hid his face as a small bubble of laughter rose from his throat. Zero frowned when he turned back,

"Do forgive me, but I do not believe in such tales of 'children of the night'," Zero nodded, "I will explain what this 'trinket' is." Zero waited in anticipation, "This ankh contains a poison meant for the Queen to take if she were ever to have the need to forfeit her life... or another's... at a moments notice."

"It is said that this artifact, this ankh, will free me from my burden... of being this monster," Ramses wasn't too sure that it would, but asked Zero to stay instead,

"You should stay... This is the first time... in a long time, that I have felt so at ease with someone. You cannot truly be this monster that you speak of," Zero frowned,

"I... I do not know how to answer you... Perhaps in the morning...?" Ramses nodded,

"Of course, here, your prize," Ramses clasped the ankh necklace around Zero's neck, "now, let us sleep..."

* * *

"Z... Zero... Zero!" the young man sat straight up in the bed, clashing foreheads with the headmaster. "Ow, ow, ow," Zero frowned at the man who had been shouting at him. Feeling his neck, Zero found that the ankh was missing! Snapping his gaze up to the headmaster, who was still nursing his injured brow, Zero demanded,

"Where is it?" the headmaster sighed as he pulled up a chair next to Zero's bedside.

"Listen Zero... you stole my scroll, and you used it without regard to the consequences. But I have decided to ignore that little portion of the problem at hand," he paused a bit before continuing, "Last night, one of the guardians found you outside the gate unconscious and I had them move you here. I noticed the artifact around your neck and took it from you without permission, I apologize, but I needed to see it for myself. You see I took a drop of the ancient liquid inside to test it's properties..." Zero looked at him expectantly,

"And?" the vampire prodded him.

"It will free you from the vampiric state you are in now..." Zero knew something was wrong, the headmaster was looking at the ground as he spoke of this wonderful news.

"But...?" Zero questioned him once more.

"But... it will also free you of living all together," the headmaster looked up when he heard Zero take a sharp intake of breath.

"Figures... It was too good to be true," sighing Zero arose from the bed to take his leave. The headmaster also stood abruptly,

"Wait Zero, there is more," Zero had already maid it to the doorway intent on leaving this place, but turned one last time to face the headmaster,

"What is it now, headmaster?" Zero was beginning to grow impatient with his old guardian.

"There was a bit of old parchment I took from your jacket pocket," the headmaster pulled a small scrap of paper out of his coat, "I was able to decipher the few words that it contained... Simply put it says 'Love conquers all'." Zero shrugged,

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" the headmaster smiled,

"I believe it is up to you to decide what it means, Zero," the young man frowned, but left in a surprisingly good mood. Seeing that the gate to the entrance of the school was closed, Zero decided to jump the wall. His execution of the jump was perfect, but when he landed, his legs turned to mush, melting him to the ground. Someone on the walkway shouted, running to him they carefully touched his shoulder,

"Are you all right, my friend?" the young man asked him with a thick, foreign accent. When Zero looked up from his position on the ground, the first thing he noticed were the concerned, bi-colored eyes that stared back at him.

"Yes I will be now... There is still hope."

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
